Professor Poopypants
Professor Pippy P. (Pee-Wee) Poopypants is the most recurring villain in the Captain Underpants book series, which makes him the lead antagonist of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Trivia *In the books, his middle name is Pee-Wee, but in the movie, it's changed to Diarrheastein. *He is voiced by Nick Kroll(who voiced Gunter in Sing). *As revealed in a flashback, Poopypants was once an esteemed scientist who, at a Nobel Prize ceremony, unveiled a ray that could alter the sizes of anything it hits. However, all the attendees mocked his name, causing him to descend into villainy. *At the start of the film, he visits Jerome Horwitz Elementary in the hopes of being hired as the new science teacher. Captain Underpants (under his Mr. Krupp disguise) happily hires him because of his lack of common sense, as Poopypants is clearly insane (as well as unqualified for the job, as even Poopypants himself bluntly admits). Using the name "Professor P." to avoid ridicule, Poopypants attempts to fit in with the students while teaching them his goals of ridding the world of humor. His problems soon resurface, though, when George and Harold discover Poopypants' name and mock it throughout the school. Having enough of the mockery, Poopypants plots to take over the town, and recruits the local tattletale Melvin Sneedlyto his cause after seeing that his brain has literally no sense of humor. Poopypants is also astounded to hear that Melvin has previously built a brilliant invention known as the Turbo Toilet 2000. With that in mind, Poopypants uses his technology to make the Turbo Toilet 2000 grow in size and uses wasted leftovers as fuel for the robot. He then uses Melvin's brain as a source to turn all of the school's students and staff into mindless zombies. When Captain Underpants tries to stop Poopypants, the latter gets the Turbo Toilet 2000 to swallow Captain Underpants whole before capturing George and Harold, intending to turn them into mindless zombies to finalize his plan. George and Harold then apologize to Poopypants for laughing at his name, and they admit he has the greatest name ever. But Poopypants still stubbornly states his name is unfunny. George then tells Poopypants that his problem isn't that people laugh at him, it's that he can't laugh at himself. Still not convinced, Poopypants proceeds his plan. After he finally manages to corrupt George and Harold, he launches into a speech about his goals to conquer the entire universe. However, when he mentions Uranus, the very thing that sparked the boys' friendship, the duo regains their sense of humor, crashing the Turbo-Toilet's computer and freeing everyone from Poopypants' control. Following Melvin's defeat ( as he is crushed by a large roll of toilet paper), Poopypants angrily attempts to shrink both George and Harold in revenge for foiling his plans, but Captain Underpants comes to the rescue, having escaped from the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth by consuming the leftovers to gain superpowers. Captain Underpants then proceeds to defeat Poopypants and shrink him down. Defeated, Poopypants retreated by riding on a bee, only to be flicked away by Captain Underpants. His fate afterwards is unknown. *He(along with The Bowser Family, Ancient Minister and Melvin Sneedly) will be the main villain in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series. Category:Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Genius Category:Teachers Category:DreamWorks Animation Villains Category:Liars Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Master of Hero Category:Sore Losers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Leaders Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Scientists Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:German-Accented characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Masterminds Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Big Bad Sora's Adventure Villains Category:Temperamental Characters Category:The Ultimate Evil Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Jerks Category:Angry characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Child Haters Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bullies Category:Characters voiced by Nick Kroll Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Evil Team founders Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Bad characters